


Bits and Bytes

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps or sites, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: Collection of short and/or unfinished stories and ideas.





	1. Animated - Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are not owned by me.

**Title:** In This Together  
 **Continuity:** Transformers Animated (2007)  
 **Characters/Relationships:** Thundercracker and Skywarp  
**Rating:** G

 **Notes:** Written for The [Third Annual Holiday Ficlet Exchange](http://tfic-contest.livejournal.com/27768.html) at [tfic_contest ](https://tfic-contest.livejournal.com/)

_**ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2011 and posted on LJ**_

* * *

  
“Quit whimpering!”

Skywarp clapped his servos over his trembling lipplates, optics bright and shimmering as he cowered from Thundercracker’s upraised fist. Another whimpering whine tried to worm its way between his claws, but Skywarp curled in on himself and swallowed the terrified sob.

A deep and exasperated sigh exploded from Thundercracker as he sneered down at the other clone. How could this worthless, cowardly fool be related to one as powerful and brave as he? He rapped his knuckles once on the bowed helm in warning before resuming his pacing. Each time he turned and got a glimpse of the dark seeker his frustration grew. They needed to figure out how to get back to civilization and out of the vastness of space.

The troubling implications that came with the thought of flying all the way back through unfamiliar space and with no supplies were multiplied by the kernel of worry that wormed its way further and further into his processor as he thought of Skywarp. The coward was worthless and would only hold him back, possibly leading them both to deactivation, but one as incredible and magnificent as himself couldn’t leave such a pathetic creature to fend for itself, it would be a dishonorable act to do so.

Thundercracker spun on his pede and stomped back over to the other seeker. Skywarp had relaxed from his trembling huddle and was distracting himself. Squatting in the dirt like a newly sparked protoform, Skywarp was dragging his claw through the dirt, scribbling random bits of code and what Thundercracker was surprised to realize was a fairly good depiction of a seeker in flight. Kicking up a small cloud of dust in Skywarp’s face and over his scribbles brought a measure of satisfaction, but the flash of anger in the coward’s optics drew Thundercracker up short.

Internally shaking himself, Thundercracker bared his denta at the still crouched seeker. “Stop dawdling. We’ve wasted enough time.”

Any spark of defiance that had shown itself in Skywarp was quickly engulfed by his anxiety. “We’ve wasted too much time! We’re going to starve! We’re going to shut down slowly and painfully until all that’s left his our graying frames,” he nearly bawled as he hugged himself. Huddled over his drawings in the dirt, Skywarp whispered, “What‘re we going to do?”

Thundercracker bent and hauled the morose seeker up to his pedes. If the wretch would stand up straight instead of cowering, they’d be the same height, Thundercracker realized. The two of them could be a powerful force if they banded together, fought and survived as one. He was amazing enough by himself, but if he could beat some sense and a back strut into his clone then the two of them would be unstoppable.

He let go of the trembling shoulder in his grasp and moved his claws to cup Skywarp’s face. The dark seeker’s optics were flickering in his nervousness. “Skywarp,” Thundercracker said, the arrogant tone gone from his voice for once, “We’re going to fly away from this hunk of space rock and we’re going to find our way home. We’re going to be okay.”

“No we’re not! We’re going to be lost out here forever. Do you know how many stars there are in the sky? Any one of them could be Earth or Cybertron!”

“Sshh!” Thundercracker hissed, placing a sharp claw on Skywarp’s lipplates. “I’ve got a plan. We’re going to follow that little Autobot’s trail all the way back to Cybertron. That’s what we’re going to do and that is all you need to focus on right now. Don’t worry about anything or anyone else but me. I’m going to take care of you.”

Since he didn’t want to risk angering his clone again, Skywarp carefully nodding, mindful of the deadly claws resting so delicately against his faceplates. Thundercracker nodded in turn and patted Skywarp’s cheek a bit too hard before turning away. “Let’s get started.”

Doubts, worries, and fears surged forth in Skywarp’s processor, but he focused on what Thundercracker had said, even if not all of it was communicated out loud. They were in this together; Thundercracker wouldn’t abandon him to the dark loneliness of space. Focusing on that mantra, Skywarp took a few running steps before leaping into the air and flew as close to Thundercracker as the other seeker would allow.

The possibility of meeting a horrible and painful demise was still very likely, but Skywarp just kept reminding himself that he wasn’t alone and that Thundercracker would protect him. No matter how much Skywarp grated on Thundercracker’s nerves, or how terrifying Skywarp found the other seeker at times, he knew that in the end, they were in this together. Thundercracker was just too arrogant and stubborn to have it any other way now that he’d made his decision, and Skywarp was fine with that.


	2. Bayverse - Megatron/Ironhide

**Continuity:** Transformers (Bay Movies)  
**Characters/Relationships:** Megatron/Ironhide (but can easily be read as Gen)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Megatron/Ironhide: bitter reunion (Bayverse); I think this is from [tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/), but I don't remember. :/

_**ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2011 and posted on LJ**_

* * *

“So good to see you again, Captain,” Megatron purred as he tightened his grip around Ironhide’s throat. A low static-filled growl emerged from the smaller mech even as his wild kicks grew weak and sluggish. Megatron’s optics slid down the defector’s frame, following the trails of energon that gushed from the wound in Ironhide’s abdomen.

The Leader of the Decepticons bared his fangs in a terrible and monstrous grin. “It seems as though you’ve grown sloppy, Captain. Or have the Autobots robbed you of your strength? Your honor?”

Energon stained Ironhide’s denta and a small trickle spilled from his lips as he ground out a response. “You know nothing of honor. You destroy those you were meant to _protect_ , Megatron.”


	3. Bayverse - Sideswipe/Perceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning(s) at the end!

**Continuity:** Transformers (Bay Movies)  
**Characters/Relationships:** Sideswipe/Perceptor  
**Rating:** PG-13

  
_**ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2011 and posted on LJ**_

* * *

Sideswipe had been constructed for battle and brought online with the tools to survive in the harsh environment of their War. He refused to linger on what could have been or what would happen to him if the fighting ever ceased. Once upon a time, he could have taken solace in his brother, but Sunstreaker was lost to him and even if he was still online, he was too far away to contact even with their bond that spanned farther than any comm line.

When the scientist, Perceptor, made planet fall Sideswipe wasn’t terribly impressed. At least the ‘bot had enough common sense to scan a vehicle mode to counterpart his natural alternate mode, an immobile microscope not fit for fighting OR surviving. Sideswipe had to admit that the new sleek design suited the small mech.

Perceptor was attractive and nice to look at. He was also surprisingly capable in battle. Sideswipe found that he had developed a habit of simply watching the red and teal Autobot and that was how he discovered something about the soft spoken and somber mech. Perceptor’s smile when he learned something new about the planet they were on was brighter than any sun and made the warrior’s spark flutter.

~~~~

“This planet is simply amazing. There is so much diversity here, even in the most miniscule organisms.” Perceptor zoomed in on the core sample under his lens. Sideswipe stood behind him, guarding the scientist as he became lost in his excitement. The silver mech didn’t bother hiding the smirk-almost-smile that crept upon his face.

“Don’t forget that we’ve got to leave in a bit,” Sideswipe said. He swung around and skated closer to the distracted scientist. Perceptor mumbled some nonsense in response, but kept his sensors on the sample. The warrior’s smile turned devilish as he raised a hand and ghosted it over the arm of the microscope. The red and teal mech shivered when their energy fields brushed, but continued his study with a determined frown.

~~~~

_We’re Made of Star Stuff_

When Perceptor was with Sideswipe, life was simpler and exceedingly more complex. When their sparks merged and became one, he was able to catch a glimpse of just the edge of perfection; the ungraspable Truths that he could never seem to catch on his own.

Sideswipe was full of so many emotions and tied so securely to his twin, yet he was willing to share himself with the scientist in so many ways. Perceptor was in love with the warrior and took great joy in the mech’s smile, laugh, his everything.  
The day that Perceptor received news of Sideswipe’s deactivation and Sunstreaker’s revenge leading to his own warrior’s death, Perceptor tried to find solace in the knowledge that the two were just rejoining the cycle of life and the cosmos. But no matter how much he recited the Truths and Laws of science and buried himself in study, his spark mourned and yearned for the day it would flicker into nothing, winking out like a distant sun dying in the night sky. Then they could all be together and laugh and love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Off-screen main character death


End file.
